Someone That You're With
by ibinitch
Summary: Edward is instantly attracted to his new neighbor across the hall. When her lengthy trail of male followers keep getting in his way, will he work up enough courage to make his move while he has the chance or be stuck at the back of the line? Short chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my second go at actually posting a story. I will warn you this is in Drabble form and most chapters will be under 200 words.

The inspiration for this story came from the song by Nickelback and has been forming in my head for over a year. It's nice to actually get it out lol. Anywho this will be mostly in Edwards POV with others popping in occasionally.

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, brands, songs, etc.

* * *

I groaned as I rolled over onto my stomach and shoved a pillow over my head. The constant footsteps, dropped boxes, and furniture had started to disturb my sleep an hour ago. I'd tried my best to go back to sleep but I knew it was futile.

I had forgotten that there'd be a new tenant moving into the apartment beside mine. It had been about 7 months since Seth moved out and I was used to the quiet.  
According to my Alarm clock it was 11:58 a.m., I guess I'd get up for the day and see if my new neighbors needed any help. I couldn't just throw out all those manners my Gran worked her ass off instilling into my head as a kid.

I finished rolling up the sleeves of my shirt and headed to the door. Opening the door, I could see inside the apartment and hear voices inside. I started to step toward their doorway when one of the voices came closer and out stepped a woman who made my breathe catch and my mind go blank.

* * *

So, what do you think? Should I continue? Reviews are always appreciated and will make my day.

Also I will be posting a link to all pic teases and things related to this story on my profile soon so you will be able to see pictures that inspired this story and pic teases for chapters.

See you next chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

Heres chapter 2 for y'all! I will try to post at least once a day but I make no guarantees.

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, brands, songs, etc.

* * *

She was beautiful. Sexy. Gorgeous. Any adjective that came to mind wasn't good enough to describe her. I've seen plenty of pretty faces in my life but she was so far beyond just a pretty face.

I moved my eyes to appraise the rest of her and I was not disappointed. Her skin was a natural light tan and her hair hung to her waist in a mass of dark brown curls. She was dressed in a gray t-shirt that looked two sizes too big, short black cotton shorts, and stood at least a foot shorter than me. Essentially, she was the epitome of every one of my wet dreams with ink and several piercings scattered all over her body. They weren't over done only tastefully and extremely sexy.

Breaking out of my stare hoping she didn't think I was some creep, I stepped closer and stuck my hand out to introduce myself.

"Hey, I'm Edward, apartment A."

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated and they make my day.

See you next chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

This ones a little longer and I've already started chapter 4 so that should be posted later this evening. Yep I'm writing this as I go with a vague outline in mind so we'll both be surprised lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, brands, songs, etc.

* * *

She looked up at me with a little smirk on her lips and stuck her hand out to meet mine.

"Bella, apartment B." her smirk grew to a beautiful dimpled smile.

Oh god.

Her dimples were accentuated by little diamond studs that matched the smaller one on her nose. It was adorable and sexy all at the same time and I had to fight to stifle my groan.

Just then a man that was even taller and much bulkier than me, stepped up behind her. For a moment I feared that this was her boyfriend but looking at his face, I could tell they were related. They looked so much alike that I'd say they were siblings.

"Hey Bell, Jasper called he got stuck at work so I'm going to try... Oh hey! Who's this?"

He looked up to see me standing there still shaking Bella's hand.

"This is Edward, from across the hall. Edward, this is my brother Emmett." she said and I stuck out my hand.

"Hey good to meet ya, man!" His voice was loud and I had a feeling he didn't know the meaning of inside voice.

"You too, man. You guys need any help?"

He looked to Bella who shrugged.

"Sure, we're down a man so we definitely need some if we want to finish today. I'm getting ready to head back to Bells old place if you want to come with me to help load the rest of the furniture and boxes?"

"That's fine." I smiled and glanced a Bella to make sure she was really fine with me helping and just to simply look at her again.

"Thank you, boys!" She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed his cheek and then my eyes went wide as she kissed mine.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated and make my day.

See you next chapter ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Okay it's a little late but here's chapter 4. It's longer than 200 words and I have a feeling the rest will be too.

Anywho, read on...

Disclaimer still applies.

* * *

God she smelled good.

She started back into the apartment but stop and turned.

"Em, Jasper's still bringing Jake at noon tomorrow, correct?"

"Yep" He said popping the 'p'. Leaning over to kiss her cheek he murmured "We'll be back as soon as we're done."

He leaned further in the doorway and yelled.

"Bye Rosie!" I was assuming to the other person inside.

"Bye, Babe!" a far away voice yelled.

I followed Emmett outside and to a big black pickup truck.

"Hey, thanks, man! With Jasper stuck at work, this would have taken me another day to finish." He said as he started the truck.

I chuckled and shook my head.

"No problem. My Gran would have my hide if I didn't put to use the manners she worked her ass off to cram into my head. Her words, not mine."

He smirked like she knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Yeah, tell me about it. My Gran can be as sweet as can be but step a foot out of line and she'll use her cane as a weapon. Those fuckers are painful!" He cringed and I'd bet he'd experienced her wrath many times before.

"Oh god, the wooden spoons! They sting like nobodies business." I winced at the memories of pushing my Gran past her limit and the sting afterward. It didn't happen often but my teenage years had been hell for the both of us.

"I have a feeling we're all going to be seeing a lot of each other. You from around here?" He asked with a sideways glance as he navigated the streets.

"Yeah, born and raised." I stated.

It'd be nice to hang out with someone other than Alice and Gran. Since Seth had moved to Washington, I've just been to busy or well lazy to actually go out with my old group of friends. If you could call them that, the only one I got along with and actually liked was Seth. The others were a bunch of dick heads going through life looking for the next girl to take to bed. Not that I've been a saint but at twenty-seven, I've grown to realize I would never find anything real from a one night stand. I wanted it all and I know I won't find it in a seedy bar or casual sex.

Bella's old place must have been at least an hour away and by the time we arrived I had found out that Bella was 24, five years younger than him; he'd been married to his wife Rosalie for almost two years. Emmett had started a construction company a few years back with their cousin Jasper and Rosalie was a preschool teacher.

After my awkward and failed attempt of trying to act casually at asking about Bella, I found out she was an artist and amateur photographer. That's all he would tell me saying I needed to get to know her personally, he wasn't doing all my grunt work.

"If you actually like her then you have to work for her attention which means you have to talk to her. She's my little sister so you better watch yourself but you seem like a good guy so I don't have a problem if you actually want to pursue her for more than sex. If that's all you want then you better stay the hell away from her. Also dude, it's not just me that you need to tread water with, Bella can throw a hellava punch and she's got hard boney knees. I'm speaking from experience here." We both grimaced and groaned knowing that kind of pain.

As we pulled up to what I assumed to be Bella's old apartment building, I knew I wanted more and I knew I wanted Bella. It couldn't be that hard getting to know her, I mean she lived right across the hall.

If only I had known then that I shouldn't ever underestimate Bella's ability to attract the attention of every man within a ten mile radius. I would definitely have my work cut out for me.

* * *

Okay I've posted the link to my Facebook group on my profile so go check out the pictures that inspired and influenced this story.

I would love to hear what you think so please don't hesitate to review. It'd be nice to know if someone was enjoying this little journey.

See you next chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, here you go. This chapter gave me a little grief but it's finally done. Thank you guys that have reviewed/followed/favorited, you rock! For the non Facebook users, I have put direct links to the pictures on my profile.

Next chapter we'll be hearing from Bella!

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, brands, songs, etc.

* * *

It was late into the evening before we got the last of Bella's belongings hauled back and and carried into her apartment. Bella and Rose -as she requested I call her after being introduced- took care of all the boxes while Emmett and I moved and reassembled furniture.

It was almost nine o'clock that night before we got all the furniture moved where Bella wanted. There were still a lot boxes that needed unpacked but the girls said they'd tackle them tomorrow.

"Since you all have been so helpful, how does some pizza and beer sound? My treat!" Bella said as she sat cross legged on the floor, leaning back against the couch with coupons and a case of bottles already in her hand.

The groans of appreciation that came from all of us caused her to chuckle. She passed the bottles around as we all followed her lead and sat down.

"Thanks" I said as I took the bottle from her hand.

"Thanks little Bell. You got more in the fridge right?" Emmett asked before chugging half of his bottle.

"Yep, it's fully stocked. Is a extra large meat lovers and cheesy bread okay with everyone?"

The food came and the beer flowed as we all sat around her living room. Embarrassing stories -mostly about Emmett- were a constant and they all seem to wanted to know about me.

"I'm a musician of sorts, songwriting mostly though I do play locally every now and then. Um there's not much else to tell." I really didn't know what else to say as my life wasn't really much else but music. Gran had taught me piano at a young age and then from there I picked up the guitar. It was only when I was about 17 that I realized I was actually pretty good at writing. I loved having the opportunity to do what I loved everyday of my life.

"Will you play for me sometime?" Bella asked, nudging me with her elbow and a flirty little smile on her face.

"Yeah, I think I could do that" I said as I nodded slowly with a smirk.

She bit her lip and looked up at me from under her lashes.

"Promise?"

Fuck, she was beautiful.

"I promise, baby girl" I said, nodding again as I brought my beer to my lips. And I meant it too. If she wanted me to play I would. Whatever she wanted.

God, I'd only known her less than twenty-four hours and she already had me by the balls.

I looked up in time to see Emmett and Rosalie smiling at me in amusement.

Great, even they could see how tightly she had me wrapped around her finger.

* * *

I would love to hear what you think so please don't hesitate to review.

See you next chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6

This took way longer than I anticipated but here's chapter 6. I tried my damnedest to get Bella to speak but it just wasn't working so we aren't going to be hearing from her just yet. I'll try not to take this long to update again but I make no promises.

Please excuse any mistakes, this story is not beta'd.

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, brands, songs, etc.

* * *

I had a hard time getting to sleep that night. She was all I could think about and the majority of my thoughts were less than pure. Bella was beautiful, sexy, and still had an innocence about her than made her all the more alluring.

Finally around three in morning I managed to fall asleep only to be be waken up what seem to be only an hour later by a scratching sound. Confused, I got up and pulled on my jeans that were still on the floor beside my bed.

Making my way out to my living room, I found the sound was coming from my door. As I quickly moved closer there was a short bark. Looking down as I opened the door, I found that the sound was coming from a little pudgy black dog that proceeded to run into my living room and jump on my couch.

"What the hell?" I looked at him and then back to the doorway where he'd come from.

Suddenly I heard Bella calling for who I assumed to be the dog.

"Jake!" She came jogging out into the hallway and stopped short, seeing me still standing there.

I leaned into my living room and pointed toward the couch.

"This Jake?" Her eyes widened and she moved to see him lounging on the cushion with his head rested on his front paws, giving the signature pug poo-poo eyes.

She gasped and shook her head.

"You little sneak! Get over here." She tried to coax him off the couch but he didn't move an inch.

Bella walked over to him and plucked him up. Gently scolding him as she held him under her arm and came to stand in front of me.

"Sorry about that, Edward. He's so nosy and I guess he likes it better over here than my place." She scratched behind his ear and I swear his eyes just about rolled back into his head.

I laughed and shook my head. Lucky dog.

"It's not a problem." I muttered, extending my hand out to pet him. He was pretty freaking adorable and seemed friendly as he licked fingers.

All of a sudden a man with shaggy blonde hair stepped into the hallway calling her name.

"Hey Bella, I'm going to head to work but if you need me just text or call. Okay?" he glanced between the two of us.

"Okay. Thanks for keeping Jake for me. Oh by the way, this is my new neighbor, Edward. Edward this is my cousin, Jasper."

"Hey man. Nice to meet ya, Em was telling me about you last night." He said as he shook my hand.

He leaned over to kiss Bella's cheek, offering another goodbye and a nod to me before walking out leaving us in a somewhat awkward silence.

It was then that I realized I was half naked and Bella was openly staring. Well I guess this wasn't one sided after all.

I cleared my throat, causing her to jump. She blushed, biting her lip and it was my turn to stare. God I wanted to kiss her so bad.

I looked up to see her chuckle and turn to head back across the hall.

"See ya later, Edward!" She sang, stilling giggling as she shut her door.

Bella: one, Edward: zero.

* * *

I would love to hear what you think so please don't hesitate to review.

See you next chapter :)


End file.
